<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left Cold by Ahryza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593948">Left Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahryza/pseuds/Ahryza'>Ahryza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Cliche, First Love, I'd add more tags as a I go, I'm sorry Osamu, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Onigiri Miya, but no explicit smut srry, cheating au, your typical shtty telenovela plot but make it BokuAka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahryza/pseuds/Ahryza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji had issues with his parents, with his husband, with the world, and with himself especially; and then Bokuto Koutarou happened. Well, what's one more mistake, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Left Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The smell of pine and freshly cooked eggs wafted the Miya household. It was a quiet and sunny morning, the rain that poured the night before long forgotten but the puddles of water left the roads moist. Keiji had been setting the plates to cater their simple breakfast that consisted of eggs and the onigiri that the black-haired man made himself. Living with the renowned chef for almost 4 years, he had learned how to make different dishes, and one of them is Osamu Miya's famous onigiris.</p>
<p>      Well, it certainly would've been weird if he didn't know his own husband's recipes.</p>
<p>      The solemn morning felt calming, and somewhat nostalgic. It had been months since he and Osamu last shared a meal, and if he was being honest, he was looking forward to seeing Osamu’s sleepy face with drools lining from the side of his chin.</p>
<p>      The quiet didn’t remain much longer when his partner busted out of their room, hair still wet from the shower and struggling to fix his tie, with his black vest hanging around his arm.</p>
<p>      "I need to go, they need me for an early meeting." Osamu said, frantically looking for his keys, not bothering to look at Keiji. </p>
<p>      "Okay,” he simply said. Even if he was looking forward to their breakfast, Keiji would be lying if he said that he didn’t foresee this.  “What time are you coming home?" Voice devoid of emotion when he asked this. That was when Osamu met his eyes and saw Keiji sitting nonchalantly, mixing his brewed coffee with 3 packs of creamer, like he anticipated for Osamu to leave this early. In Keiji’s defense, it did happen often that he naturally got used to it. </p>
<p>      "I'd probably be home late. Don't wait for me, mm'kay? 'Ya sleep early." The ash-haired man snagged a quick kiss on Keiji's head and bolted to the door, car keys dangling, and the slamming of the door sealed the silence of the house. Keiji continued to twirl his coffee, somehow lost his appetite after the exchange.</p>
<p>      He knew Osamu was lying, he wasn't needed at the restaurant 'till 10 o'clock. He took a quick glance to the clock that hang on their living room just above their television. 6 am, it read. It takes 30 minutes to reach the restaurant and he knew that Osamu wasn’t headed there, and there wasn't going to be any meeting anytime soon. </p>
<p>      It was just a very convenient alibi for him to say so he can meet with his mistress. </p>
<p>      This wasn't a surprise for Keiji. He long knew of the infidelities his husband had been committing behind his back. </p>
<p>      It was 6 months ago when Osamu slipped up. Keiji should've notice the signs beforehand, really. With the frequent excuses of needing to be out, and coming home as late 3 in the morning. Osamu had been distant, and the only time they see each other is when the other is already asleep. </p>
<p>      Osamu had been out drinking, too drunk to notice that Keiji had picked him up and ended calling for a different name.</p>
<p>      And it happened several times, with different scenarios. </p>
<p>      Another is when Keiji woke up in the middle of the night, catching sight of several hickeys placed on his neck and upper chest. The next is when he came home smelling like another woman; and the others are just simple lies that Keiji had caught up on.</p>
<p>      He confirmed it one night when he saw Osamu kissing another woman, just outside of the bar at the outskirts of town, far away from prying eyes of the people.</p>
<p>      Devastated was a word too short for what Keiji felt, who wouldn't be? He just found out his husband for almost 4 years had been cheating. Yet all he could think of was his shortcomings. He thought he had given it his all, but apparently, Osamu needed more.</p>
<p>      That was 6 months ago though, now, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was used to it, for a lack of a better term. But he knew that he just couldn’t confront Osamu, not when he loved him too much and a lot could go to waste.</p>
<p>      Four knocks brought him back from his reverie. His coffee now sat a little bit cold in his hands, and the food had gone cold; Keiji made a mental note to reheat it again.</p>
<p>      Expecting the knock, he strutted to the door, not bothering to check who was at the other side of the wooden barrier. And considering the person behind it, he should've expected to be tackled with a hug as soon as he opened his house for the man.</p>
<p>      Arms around his neck, the hug was tight. Muscular arms trapped him and the heat from the other's body tingled Keiji's. Soon, his lips were captured in a lip-lock, soft pair pressed with his. The passionate kiss turned into a hungry one, with sloppy smacks and their tongues dancing, teeth clashing with one another. It lasted for minutes before the man decided he had enough.</p>
<p>      "Hello, Keiji," the man flashed Keiji a big smile, gold eyes narrowing and showing creases in the process. </p>
<p>      "It's nice to see you, Bokuto-san," Keiji offered a little smile to the other and side-eyed the still-opened door. "Please close the door when you come in," someone might see, he wanted to add. But he thinks he got the point across.</p>
<p>       Without any more ceremonies, Bokuto did what Keiji instructed, like he always did, and once again captured his lips in a deep kiss. It seeped with lust, and you couldn't find any more emotions than that.</p>
<p>      Not wasting any more time, Keiji wrapped his legs around Bokuto's hips and headed to the bedroom, and laid on the same bed where Osamu had just slept.</p>
<p>      Keiji thought of all the things Osamu had lied on, and thought that maybe he was just like him. A hypocrite for not wanting to let go, but doing the same thing in the process. </p>
<p>      It had been 6 months since he met Bokuto, the oh-so-perfect Bokuto that somehow knew the words Keiji wanted to hear. Maybe he was proficient in lying just as his husband was.</p>
<p>      A moan had caught on his throat and Keiji thinks, <em>breakfast can wait a little while longer. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically what the whole plot is about so, I hope you like it hehe</p>
<p>Updates will probably slow due to my persisting anxiety. And well, school.</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Scream at the comment section and I'd do just the same :&gt;</p>
<p>That is all, toodles~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>